


[Podfic] Beautiful Radiant Things

by Gilraina



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Dancing, Decepticon culture, Gen, Homelessness, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, functionism, neuroatypical robots, the early days of the revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "Beautiful Radiant Things" by OwlixAuthor's summary:If Soundwave can’t dance, it’s not his revolution.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Beautiful Radiant Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful Radiant Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529862) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:08:50
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 9.1 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/beautiful-radiant-things/Beautiful%20Radiant%20Things.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1He5SiXZfRxKNoahlKDNvfhI4HbTpKIuC/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jpsufw58w817hun/Beautiful_Radiant_Things.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Beautiful Radiant Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529862)
  * **Author:**[Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Cover Art:** [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/)
  * **Music:** [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess) during VTMB2020. Thanks to [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix) for having a blanket permission! The beautiful song mashup and the cover art were made by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies).
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529862) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
